Castaways
by Mcfergeson
Summary: Olivia and Alex find themselves stranded on a tropical island. A short story that is a mini-sequel to Batman & Benson 3.


_A/N: This was originally going to be the final scene in Batman & Benson 3, but I cut it because it ran a bit long, and I thought it was a bit silly to fit with the rest of that story. When I revived it for this one-shot story, I wound up rewriting some elements that made it longer, and more humorous. As it stands now, Castaways is a mini-sequel to B&B 3, taking place shortly after the events of that story. _

_Olivia and Alex are lovers, here. And while there's no sex scenes, the situations may be too much for younger readers. Basically, it's two bikini-clad lovers who are trapped on a troical island, and the talk, and their actions, get somewhat suggestive without showing anything. Use your own judgement._

**Castaways**

**A mini-sequel to Batman & Benson 3**

"Oh my God," Alex said. "We're gonna die!"

"Oh, c'mon, Alex, don't be silly," Olivia told her, as she inspected the jet ski motor. "We're not going to die."

Alex walked over and began to nervously wring her hands. "Well, can you fix it?"

Olivia just stared helplessly at the motor--and in that instant, she realized that she really didn't know what the hell she was doing. "Um, no…."

Alex threw her hands up. "That's it, then! We're gonna die here, on this desolate island! They're gonna find our bleached bones in the sand a hundred years from now, and go: 'Hey, look, a pair of early 21st century lesbians! How interesting!'"

Olivia, who knelt in the sand beside the beached jet ski, scowled at Alex. "How will they know we're lesbians just from looking at our bones?"

"I can't believe you're not taking this seriously," Alex said, her voice breaking with emotion. "This is serious, Liv. We're gonna die here if we don't do something."

Olivia stared up at the woman whom she loved with all of her being. Alex stood wearing only a yellow and white bikini, along with an orange life vest. Her blond hair was still wet and slicked back from having just been in the water. Just a few minutes ago, they had been enjoying a jet ski ride--Olivia was driving, with Alex seated behind her with her arms around Olivia's waist--when the jet ski had inexplicably died on them.

Thankfully, they were close enough to this small, uninhabited island, so they could beach the jet ski and try to deal with this problem on dry land. But now, since she had no idea what was wrong with the jet ski motor, much less try and fix it, it looked to Olivia that a minor inconvenience had become a major one. And now Alex was seriously freaking out.

Olivia stood up and dusted off the sand, which clung to her legs, thanks to the sun block she was covered with. Then she came up close to Alex and said, "I know this must look bad. But, trust me, we're not in any danger, sweetie."

"We're not?" Alex said petulantly.

Olivia shook her head. "No. We have a cell phone, remember?"

"Yeah? Well, good luck getting a signal all the way out here!"

"Maybe so," Olivia admitted. "But even if the phone doesn't work, the jet ski rental guys back at the resort know where we are and when to expect us back. Once they see we haven't returned, they'll come looking for us."

"And how long will that be?"

Olivia consulted her diver's watch. "A little under 90 minutes, now."

Alex's eyes were fearfully wide. Because of they had planned to spend the day in the surf, she wasn't wearing her trademark glasses. "An hour and a half?"

"It might actually be longer," Olivia warned her. "I mean, they may need some time to get set up and to find us, first."

"Oh, great…." Alex moaned.

"C'mon, sweetie," Olivia said, as she placed her hands on either side of Alex's face and gently rubbed her neck. "Just relax--hey, you're sweating pretty intensely here!"

"We're in the Caribbean, Liv," Alex muttered. "It's hot."

"Take off your life vest," Olivia told her, as she undid the latches on Alex's vest. "You'll feel better…."

Alex pushed her hands away and closed the vest over her chest. "No, I want to keep it on. There's no shade here, and you know how easily I burn, Liv."

"Yes. And I also know you're wearing about 300-strength sun block," Olivia told her with a smile. "I know _that_ because I must have spent twenty minutes rubbing it all over you before."

"How about, instead of getting me to strip any further, you try giving somebody a call, huh?" Alex snapped at her. "You're Batman's Buddy, after all, can't you figure something out, here?!"

Olivia quickly took a step back, as if stung. Then, feeling hurt at that remark, she waved her hands at Alex and walked away. "Yeah, right, whatever…."

Olivia stormed back to the beached jet ski and lowered the motor cover, which also served as the seat. She then sat down on one side of the jet ski and angrily watched as her bare feet started to sink in the sand with each wave that rolled in.

Alex came over and stood sheepishly by Olivia. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," a still-angry Olivia muttered, "so am I."

"No, really," Alex said, as she knelt in the sand by Olivia's feet. "I'm really sorry, Liv. Hey, look, see--I'm taking off my vest!"

Olivia couldn't help but smile slightly as she watched Alex remove her life vest and fling it away. Then Olivia's smile turned into a grin when Alex, who still knelt before her, placed her chin on Olivia's knee and grinned up at her.

"Get up," Olivia said with a laugh. "Your legs are sinking in the sand."

"I'll sink all the way to China if it means you'll forgive me, Liv," Alex said with all the sincerity in the world.

"Oh, God," Olivia cooed, as her heart melted. "Come here, you. Yes, I forgive you."

They both straddled the jet ski seat, facing each other, as they embraced and kissed passionately. Alex broke from their kiss and whispered, "I'm sorry about that Batman's Buddy remark, Liv. I didn't know it bothered you."

"It doesn't--at least not normally," she admitted. "But, ever since I came back from Kansas--after that Starro incident with the Justice League--people at work have started referring to me as a Superhero Groupie. I know they're just joking, but, it's been getting on my nerves lately. Plus, there have been people--total strangers--who have been asking me for my autograph! This was the main reason I wanted to take this trip, Alex, just to get away from that for a while."

"Well, you have to admit, Liv, it _is_ a bit weird…."

Olivia stared at her. "What's weird?"

"Now, please don't get mad at me, Liv, but you do seem to have this unnatural ability to just…fall in with superheroes. No matter where you go, you're surrounded by them. You're like a superhero magnet. I mean, meeting up with the Batman was one thing, but then you met Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern…hell, there was that time when even Iron Man tried to flirt with you!"

"Wait just wait a minute," Olivia said, shaking her head. "Iron Man _never_ flirted with me! I never even met Iron Man!"

"You met Tony Stark, when he visited Bruce at Wayne Manor a few weeks ago, right?"

"Yes, for all of five minutes--but, he wasn't Iron Man then, and he wasn't flirting with me, Alex! He was just being, you know, pleasant."

Alex shook her head. "That's not what Bruce says."

"Oh really?" Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "And what does Bruce say?"

"He said that Iron--uh, Tony Stark was coming on to you really strong; to the point where Bruce had to take Stark aside and remind him that you were spoken for." Alex glanced down at the seat with a sorrowful expression. "Not that I'd blame you for running off with a billionaire industrialist who's a superhero on the side…I mean, how can _I_ complete with that!"

Olivia abruptly reached over, caressed Alex's face, and said, "When Bruce introduced us, Stark and I shook hands, and Stark made this little joke about how he really hoped I was Bruce's aide, because he was eager for me to stay and join their meeting. I just politely laughed and then left them alone. If Stark _was_ flirting with me, I never even noticed it. And you know why? Because Bruce was right, Alex. I _am_ spoken for. I'm with you. And nothing will _ever _change that."

Alex made a soft moaning sound of affection as Olivia pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Alex Cabot," Olivia said.

"And I love you, Olivia Benson."

When they parted, Olivia got an idea. "Want to see if the cell phone works?"

Alex shrugged. "Might as well."

Olivia opened the waterproof storage compartment on the jet ski and retrieved her cell phone. Just as Alex had figured: the phone worked perfectly, but it was unable to get a signal. "No, nothing."

Alex let out a sigh. "So we wait for the rescue, then."

"Yep," Olivia said, as she put the phone away. She pointed at the bottles of water and snacks they had packed in the storage compartment. "At least we won't go hungry or thirsty in the meantime."

Olivia offered Alex a bottled water and she accepted. "Speaking of superheroes," Alex said, after she took a sip, "what was the superhero name that Dick gave you, again?"

"The Huntress," Olivia said with a groan.

Alex smiled. "You know, if you ever think about becoming a superhero, you should use that name. You should also wear what you're wearing now as your superhero costume."

Olivia glanced down at her black string bikini. "Oh yeah, I can just see myself wearing _this_ in the streets of Gotham City," she said sarcastically. "Especially in the winter…."

"Well, ok, I'll allow you to wear boots and a cape with that bikini," Alex said with a broad smile. "But that's it."

"I will do just that, Alex--only if you join me as my sidekick, and only if you're wearing just _that _bikini."

"What will my superhero name be?"

"Worry-Wart," Olivia said, as she leaned over and kissed Alex on the forehead, "because that's what you are."

"The Huntress and Worry-Wart," Alex said thoughtfully. "Hmm, doesn't have the same catchy ring to it…like Xena and Gabrielle, or…."

"Electra Woman and Dyna-girl," Olivia added, grinning. "Hey, you think those two were ever more than just friends?"

"You pervert," Alex jokingly muttered. She glanced around the barren island they were on. "This place is just a sliver of sand in the ocean, isn't it? What can we do here while we wait?"

"We should have at least beached on a private island with a house on it," Olivia said, as she took a sip from one of the water bottles. "Then we could have gotten help from the home owners--and waited for help in style by their pool, or something."

"No. It's probably just as well we landed here," Alex said with a shake of her head. "With our luck, we would have landed on the private island of a rich, sadistic hunter. You know, some nut job who forces us to run for our lives in the jungle because he likes to hunt humans."

"Where the hell did _that _come from?" Olivia said, shocked. "That was pretty bizarre, Alex!"

"What?!" Alex frowned at her. "You just recently had an encounter with a giant mutated starfish who tried to destroy the world, so don't talk to _me _about bizarre, Liv."

After Olivia considered that thought for a moment, she nodded. "You've got a point." A smile crossed her face as she gently caressed Alex's bare leg. "Wanna make out?"

Alex gave her a startled look. "What? Here?!"

"Where else, silly?" Olivia said with a grin. "We've still got over an hour before they start looking for us. Might as well put it to good use. Besides, do you know how long I've fantasized about getting you alone on a tropical island? Well, here we are."

"But what about the spy satellites?" Alex blurted out.

Olivia stared at her with a puzzled look. "Spy satellites?"

"They're in the sky all the time, taking pictures of everything, and everybody, Liv," Alex soberly told her.

"Have you been speaking to Munch lately?"

"Well, yeah…he called the other day, but--"

"Oh yeah," Olivia said with a knowing nod. "I thought so. I can always tell whenever you speak to Munch, sweetie; his paranoia rubs off on you."

"Somebody, somewhere, will have detailed pictures of us making out on this island, Liv," Alex told her firmly.

"You mean somebody's watching us, right now?" Olivia asked, growing excited. "That's great!"

She got off the jet ski and ran a few feet away, where she stopped and waved her arms up at the clear blue sky above. "Hello!" Olivia shouted up at the unseen spy satellites. "We're down here! Come help us! Oh, I've got an even better idea…."

Olivia started undoing the straps on her bikini top.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alex cried, as she got off the jet ski and stood in front of her. "Are you insane?!"

"You really want to really get somebody's attention, Alex, just flash them your--"

"No!" Alex said, as she grabbed Olivia in a tight hug. "I'm not sharing your tits with the CIA!"

Olivia burst out laughing just then. "Do you…do you…know…what you just said?" she managed to say, in-between her riotous laughter.

Even Alex was laughing as she continued to hold Olivia in her arms. "As ridiculous as it sounded, I still meant it, Liv. You're all mine. I love you."

"I love you t--" Olivia was startled at the abrupt sight of a man who stood on the beach before them. "Whoa! Alex, look behind you!"

Alex released Olivia from her hug as she also gawked at the blond-haired man, who stood casually in the crashing surf. He wore a skin-tight outfit that was green from the waist down. His torso was covered with an orange shirt that appeared to be made from scales of some sort. His hands were covered with green gloves. The yellow belt he wore had a buckle that was shaped in the form of the letter 'A'.

"Hello," he said, in a quiet, confident manner. "I am Arthur, of Atlantis. Do you ladies require assistance?"

"Um, Olivia," Alex discreetly whispered, "your bikini top…."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Olivia muttered, red-faced, as she quickly and sheepishly retied the loose strands of her top. "Uh, excuse me."

"I was just swimming by," Arthur said, "when I heard you calling for help."

"Yes, yes," Alex eagerly told him. "Our jet ski broke down, and we've been stuck here for a while. Can you help us?"

Arthur nodded. "If you are from the nearby resort, I can take you back there."

"Oh sure," Olivia said, as she readjusted her top. "That would be great. Thank you so much. Um, did you say you were from Atlantis?"

"Yes, underwater city that you would consider to be the lost kingdom," Arthur replied. He turned towards the ocean and began to call outwards in a high-pitched tone. Eventually, a pair of dolphins emerged from below the surface--one of which had a bunch of seaweed in its mouth.

Arthur tied the seaweed to the front of their jet ski, as if it were rope, and then wrapped the opposite end around one of the dolphins. Putting their life vests back on, Olivia and Alex remounted the jet ski after Arthur pushed it back into the water.

The dolphin then effortlessly pulled the broken jet ski--with Olivia and Alex riding on it--through the ocean waters. Arthur, who was also known as Aquaman, swam gracefully underwater beside the dolphin.

Alex, who tightly held onto Olivia as she rode behind her, said, "He can hold his breath for quite a while, huh?"

"I think he might be breathing the water," Olivia replied, amazed. "Although I can't be sure."

When Alex planted a loving kiss on the nape of her neck, Olivia asked, "What was that for?"

"For using your superpowers to get us out of this mess," Alex said into her ear. "Olivia Benson, superhero magnet, strikes again. It really is true, Liv, superheroes _are_ drawn to you. Just wait until Bruce, Rachel and Alfred hear about this!"

"Oh, I'm never gonna live this down, now," Olivia said dismally. "My rep as a superhero groupie is sealed. As soon as we get back to the resort, I'm crawling under the bedcovers and staying there!"

"You won't get much sleep," Alex told her.

"Why not?"

"Because, once we're back in our room, I'm gonna ravage you," Alex said, as she gently nibbled on Olivia's ear lobe.

"Um, maybe being a superhero magnet has its advantages after all," Olivia said with a broad smile.

**The End **

_A/N: I had originally wanted to work Aquaman into the B&B 3 story, but since the climax took place in Kansas, and Arthur thrives in water, I left him out. At least now Olivia has met most of the heavy hitters in the DC universe. :-) Thanks for reading. _


End file.
